1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to video processing and more specifically to automatically toggling between graphics processing unit video scanouts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical stereo video applications, multiple graphics processing units (GPUs) may be used to generate and transmit video frames for display. For example, one GPU may generate video content for one eye, and another GPU may generate video content for the other eye. In such scenarios, a switching mechanism, frequently residing within a video bridge, toggles back and forth between the GPUs, first transmitting a video frame generated by one GPU to a display device and then transmitting a video frame generated by the other GPU to the display device. In order to achieve high-quality stereo video on the display device, the frames generated by the two GPUs should be transmitted to the display device at a constant frequency of at least 120 Hertz (Hz), where each GPU transmits its respective video frames at a frame rate of 60 Hz.
In many current systems designed for stereo video, the software driver used to control the GPUs is also used to control the switching mechanism in the video bridge. One drawback of this approach is that latencies associated with transmitting the appropriate commands from the software driver to the video bridge switching mechanism oftentimes prevent the switching mechanism in the video bridge from being toggled at or above the 120 Hz frequency or toggled at a consistent frequency, both of which are needed for high-quality stereo video. Further, using the software driver to control the switching mechanism requires the software driver to constantly transmit control signals to the video bridge, even when the software driver is not performing any other work. Thus, other inefficiencies are introduced into the system.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for a more reliable way to control the switching mechanism in a multi-GPU system configured for stereo video.